


Twist of fate

by Merui_The_Strange



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui_The_Strange/pseuds/Merui_The_Strange
Summary: Kenny Finds himself spending a lot more time with Craig after his friends decide to trick or treat without him.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Kenny cluched his pumpkin shaped Halloween Bucket in his lap. The excitement he felt slowly bubbling into nervousness as he sat down on the couch with his best friends. Kyle and Stan Were looking at him strangely and Cartman had a glint in his eye.  
“Ok Kenny, so you know we have this great idea to trick or treat with E-Scooters this year, and you don’t have a phone.” Cartman started off  
Kennys heart clenched. “Listen Kenny we’ve been talking and without a scooter you would just slow us down.” Kyle said remorsefully  
Kenny felt his face heat up, pin prick of tears beginning to sting his eyes.  
“It’s Probably best that you find someone else to trick or treat with this year.” Cartman said smugly  
“But we always trick or treat together” Kenny said his voice coming out small and muffled behind his hood  
“It’s just without a phone you can’t- and we will be as slow as the other kids and ya know.” Stan said keeping his eyes on the floor  
“Guys.. Please” Kenny said half heartedly knowing there wasn’t much he could offer to make them change their minds.  
“That’s what you get for being so poor kinny, I told you that you needed to stop but you just kept being poor and now you don’t have a phone you can’t come with us” Cartman mocked him openly all the time. Normally he would just shrug it off but for some reason today it really fucking hurt.  
“Fuck you cartman that’s not what this is about” Kyle said angrily.  
Stan finally looked up and his eyes met Kenny’s for just a moment hope swelled in Kenny’s heart. Stan has always been the most level headed of his friends. But it was crushed swiftly with the black haired boys next words.

“ It’s just this plan... it doesn’t work... with you.” Stan regretted the words almost as soon as they can out, Because Kenny pulled the strings of his parka drawing it as tightly around his face as it would go before he ran out the front door, holding onto his pumpkin for dear life. “Shit Kenny wait!” Kyle yelled “Kenny, We didn’t mean it like that!” Stan shouted after him but he was already gone.  
Cartman Shrugged and closed the door. “Ok Guys let’s plan the best Halloween Eva!” He exclaimed as he hurried up to his room, Stan and Kyle both paused for a moment before they followed him. Neither of them felt right about what had just happened

——————————————————-———

He ran and ran, tears blurring his vision until he collided with something solid and felt himself hit the ground with a thud. Only The ground was a lot warmer than it should be and was breathing.  
“Mother fucker. Watch where the fuck your going.”  
A familiar voice groaned beneath him. He felt the person shift beneath him and felt them grab ahold of his shoulders roughly pulling him up enough that his face was visible. “Who the hell barrels into people just walking in the fucking par-McCormick, the fuck-are you crying” The voice said confused Kenny Rubbed his eyes and was met with the irritated face of Craig Tucker. Of course he would run into the one person that chronically hated his entire friend group now of all times.  
Kenny shook his head stubbornly sitting up  
“No- Tucker why- would I- I’m fucking sorry I didn’t mean” He fell back to sit on his butt. No way did he feel like fighting right now.  
“I didn’t mean to run into you- M sorry just hurry up and beat me up and get it over with.” he said his words muffled by his parka he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face waiting for the first hit.  
After a moment he felt something touching his leg and his eyes shot open. Instead of punching him, Craig and put a bandaid on his knee. Kenny marveled at it for a moment it was light blue and had a middle finger on it. Despite everything he giggled a bit.  
Where did he even find bandaids that fit his personality so well. He looked up at Craig who had a rare smile on his face. “Dude I’m not going to kick your ass for an accident” he said rolling his eyes and standing up pulling Kenny with him to his feet.  
“Are you Ok?”  
“Uh- yeah thanks” Kenny said rubbing the back of his head.  
Craig shrugged and studied Kenny’s face closely  
It was hard to make out behind the parka but the red around his eyes gave away how upset he really was. Before Craig had a chance to ask him anything else.  
Kenny gestured toward his house and started to run toward it again “Sorry again I gotta get home dude!” And with that he was gone.

Craig sighed.

As he started to leave he noticed a Kenny’s Halloween bucket on the ground.

He picked it up and groaned, kicking his foot in the dirt. Now he was going to have to return the stupid bucket. 

——————————————————-

Kenny jumped through the window of his house ignoring the arguing of his parents in the kitchen. He tip toed to his room and dropped his backpack in the corner letting himself fall onto his bed. The blonde closed his eyes and loosens his hood pulling it away from his mouth so he could take a deep breath.  
What a shitty day.

The argument in the kitchen started to get louder and Kenny pulled his dirty pillow over his face and plugged his ears. Nothing seemed to block the sound and soon enough things were crashing against the walls and breaking.  
Kenny sat up and cracked the door to his room. He peaked out to see if the coast was clear and darted across the hall to his sisters room.  
Karen was under her blanket crying softly she  
Visibly tensed up when the door opened but relax when she heard Kenny’s voice whispering to her.  
“You ok karebear?” He wrapped his arms around her and she nodded hugging him tightly  
“Let’s go for a walk ok? Grab your backpack and I’ll help you with your homework and you can tell me about your day.” She smiled “Ok Kenny” she whispered quietly 

They crept toward the window in the living room. “Where the fuck do you think your going you little shits.” Stuart’s voice boomed from behind them

He was definitely drunk as hell

Karen started shaking and held onto Kenny’s arm. Kenny turned around and calmly said “We are just going on a walk dad.” “Leave them the fuck alone you Bastard .” Carol screamed pushing him from behind. he stumbled and Kenny took the chance to lift Karen up to the window. She jumped out and He climbed up behind her, but not before Stuart got to the window and took a shot at him with his fist, knocking him completely out the window and onto the ground.  
“Kennnny” Karen screamed trying to get him up. 

A plastic bucket clattered to the ground behind them.

————————————————————  
Kenny was dazed he felt himself being hauled to his feet and looked up into the startled face of one Craig Tucker for the second time today

Karen pulled them and the trio hurried away until they found themselves safely tucked into an alleyway.  
Kenny sank to the ground panting, Karen sank into his lap looking relived. Craig was shaking. What the hell kind of life was McCormick living. He looked at the other boy for a moment before making a desision he pulled out his cell phone schooling his features into their usual stoic expression.

“Hello?” The voice of his younger sister Trica echoed in receiver. “Hey, your friend Karen is coming over for a sleep over tonight pull her out some of your old pajamas.” “Oh Really? Whatever That’s Cool.” Craig looked down at the siblings and hung up the phone  
“Come on” he said in his nasally monotone Kenny looked like He was about to protest but the sharp look Craig gave him and Karen’s sudden exciting chatter about seeing her friend stopped him from protesting.  
Tricia was waiting for them at the door and excitedly to Karen by the hand lead Karen to her room.  
Kenny smiled softly at the girls as they left. He loved seeing his sister happy. He would do anything if he could give her a normal life.  
Kenny turned too Craig pulling his parka down enough so that he could be heard clearly.

“Thank you for this Tucker.. I know you don’t like me very much so you don't have bare with having me here all night if you don’t want. I’ve had to stay outside before, so it isn’t really big deal” Craig looked at Kenny very intensely, his deep eyes seeming to analyze everything about the shorter male before he patted Kenny on the head like he was a dog.  
“Your not going anywhere, I like you Kenny, it’s your fucking asshole friends that I can’t stand”  
Kenny gave him a brilliant smile and Craig’s heart skipped a beat  
“I’ve always though you were pretty cool too man” 

Craig dragged Kenny to his bathroom and demanded he strip.  
Kenny waggled his eyebrows at Craig  
“Wow Tucker so aggressive, I didn’t know you wanted to see more” Kenny teased, falling into his usual attitude Craig rolled his eyes again “You smell like a piss factory, if you sleeping here then your taking a bath.”  
Kenny looked dejected for a moment before he snickered and began to unzip his parka.  
His golden hair fell messily around his head like a halo. His face looked a lot softer than Craig would have expected. His lips were full and Freckles dotted his cheek. It was a sharp contrast to the other boys attitude. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. “Eat your heart out” Kenny said in a song song voice gesturing crudely toward his boxers Craig’s cheeks flared red and he avoided looking.,and instead grabbed the discarded clothes.  
“Is it to bold of me to assume you know how to shower properly” he deadpanned “I know how to shower Daddy I promise to wash behind my ears.” Craig slammed the door on the blonde in irritation.  
He tossed Kenny’s clothes in the washer and went to his room to find something for him to wear. 

When Kenny immerged from the bathroom he looked like a whole different person. Craig’s pajama pants were slightly too big but hung nicely on his figure.  
Craig stoticly gestured for Kenny to sit. He then took the brush from next to stripes cage and began to comb through Kenny’s hair, smoothing the knots roughly, enough to cause grunts of protest. “Is that your Guinea pigs brush?! “ Kenny asked a little conserned. “Yep” Craig said  
“The hell man what I am I your new pet.?” “Mmmhmmm” Craig said affirmatively  
He ran his fingers through the now tamed golden hair, he hummed satisfied and then poked the  
Boys cheek. “your face kinda reminds me of stripes anyway”  
Kenny made a little noise that was suppose to resemble a guinea pig and they both broke out in laughter.

The rest of the night was spent talking and joking. Craig couldn’t believe how much they really had in common how easy Kenny was to talk too. They avoided talking about what had happened earlier but When The blonde had fallen asleep, curled up on bed couldn’t help but look at the purple splotched bruise that bloomed on his shoulder mostly hidden buy the tee shirt.

He felt his stomach twist, he felt oddly protective of Kenny now. Had this been the reason he had been crying earlier? 

____________

Kenny woke up feeling unusually warm and comfortable. He sighed contently snuggled deeper into the soft solid warmth that radiated from behind him, barely taking notice of the arms that were looped around his waist. He felt himself sink back into a blissful sleep unaware of what was to come tomarrow

___________


	2. Chapter 2

Craig’s face was still red as he changed his clothes. He had already given Kenny some of his older stuff to wear and sent him down stairs, but all he could think about was how perfectly the blonde fit in his arms. He hadn’t expect to wake up cuddling, the kid like he was his favorite fucking stuffed animal.  
Thankfully Kenny hadn’t been weird about it.  
He didn’t even mention it when they awkwardly slid out of bed.  
Craig shook his head.  
No this was Kenny.   
Kenny who until yesterday had been one of the four kids he’s couldn’t stand. He couldn’t let himself start to get sentimental just because the kid was really cute under that hood   
or that they liked all the same bands   
or because of the way he smiled at stripes and it showed off his cute dimples.   
Ugh   
Craig jammed his blue chullo hat over his hair and made his way down stairs.  
Kenny was carefully braiding Karen’s hair while tricia watched with jealous eyes.  
The blonde seemed to notice this and smiled at her “Do you want your hair braided today too Tricia?” Tricias eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.   
Kenny then proceeded to arrange her hair the same way as Karen’s.  
Craig was surprised his usually stoic and rude little sister sat so still.   
The smile on her face made his heart happy. Kenny definitely couldn’t be as bad of a guy as he had thought he was before.   
Craig slid into the kitchen throwing Kenny’s and Karen’s washed clothes and jackets on the chair   
“Morning dork”  
Tricia chimmed happily   
She hopped off the chair she had been sitting on heading to the bathroom to admire Kenny’s handy work. Karen held on to Kenny by the end of his shirt and waved shyly at Craig with a smile.  
“Thank you” she said sheepishly   
Kenny grinned at him   
“Thanks dude!”  
Craig felt his face split into a smile   
It had been awhile since his place had been so lively.  
“No problem dude, can you get the bowls and stuff down while I get stuff ready?”  
He couldn’t help but give the other boy a quick once over while he sat the table.  
He liked the way Kenny looked in his clothes.  
Black jeans and a simple tee shirt really did him justice compared to the usual onslaught of orange.   
Craig poured cereal and milk into each bowl and filled the cups with apple juice. Tricia grabbed a couple of bananas and split them up. The four of them settled into breakfast cheerfully. It was simple, but it felt warm and right. Something they had been lacking since their parents started to stay out of the house most days. They mostly they talked about school and some show that the girls really liked, Something Karen said made Tricia laugh so hard milk came out her nose. Which made them all laugh until their sides hurt.   
‘I could get used to this ‘ Craig thought wistfully

———————————-

Stan was looking around nervously. “He’s usually here by now”   
“We’ve still got a few minutes until the bus his here, he’s probably just running late.” Kyle said squinting his eyes in the direction of Kenny’s house  
“ Maybe he can’t afford to go to school anymore” cartman said   
Kyle smacked cartman in the back   
“Shut it fat boy.” “Yeah fat ass, You need to leave Kenny alone about that shit you know he can’t help it and he’s probably still upset.”  
“Fiiiiine” cartman said rolling his eyes  
The three of them kept looking back toward Kenny’s house but he never came.  
The bus pulled up and opened its door. They piled in and moved to their usual seats.  
“ Do you think he’s sick?” Kyle asked sounding concerned   
“I hope not” Stan said pulling his backpack onto his lap.  
They were mostly silent until cartman   
Stood up suddenly staring out the window.  
“Oh My God” he screeched   
“What!?” Stan asked moving to see what he was making a big deal over  
“That faggot!” Cartman said stunned  
Kyle peered over cartman shoulder just in time to see Kenny getting on the bus with Craig Tucker.  
Cartman turned around and grabbed Stan and Kyle shaking them.  
“That faggot kidnapped our poor boy”  
Stan and Kyle were too stunned to put up much of a fight. The three boys had never seen Craig say anything to Kenny aside from pop flipping his middle finger and insulting him along with the rest of them.  
“What the fuck”  
Stan said staring at the seat where Craig had sat down with Kenny. Craig handed Kenny a one side of his headphones and they leaned in over Craig’s phone talking about something they couldn’t quite hear.  
“Oh god that’s so gay” cartman whispered loudly   
“Why is he with Craig of all people?” Kyle asked leaning back in the seat   
Stan frowned “We will just have to ask him at school, I’m sure he has a good explanation” he said looking back over at the odd duo who were now talking with Clyde and token.  
“He better have a damn good explanation” cartman said crossing his arms and glaring out the window


	3. Chapter 3

——————————————

Kenny was having one of the best mornings he’d had in a long time. In class he moved from his usual seat to sit with Craig and his friends, Clyde, Tweak, and Token at a table in the back of the room. They were actually pretty cool. He had been surprised that they accepted him so easily and even included him in the conversations. He wasn’t really used to being talked to so directly, it made him feel a little shy. normally he just made comments off what his friends where saying to spice things up. Not to say he didn’t like the change. 

—————————————————————

Craig snorted at Clyde who was trying to convince Tweak that the underpants gnomes might actually be trying to find his coffee stash.  
“Ah- don’t say that!” The twitchy blonde said gripping the table until his knuckles were white.  
Kenny patted tweeks back  
“If they wanted your coffee, why would they be looking in your dresser? They would probably be looking in cabinets if that’s what they wanted.” Kenny said matter of factly  
Tweek seemed to relax a bit at that and nodded “Y-yea I guess your right”  
Token rolled his eyes  
It was about this time Craig looked up to meet the eyes of Eric cartman.  
The fat boy had been staring at them all morning. So had Kyle and Stan but not nearly as much as Cartman who had been staring constantly.  
Craig narrowed his eyes at him  
Cartman pointed at Kenny who was sitting beside Craig and mouth the words “Tell him to turn around dickhead”  
Craig raised his eyebrows at him before putting his arm around Kenny’s shoulders and whispering something to him that made him laugh. Craig turned back around smirking at the pissed off look cartman had on his face and lifted the hand that was resting in Kenny’s shoulder to flip him off.  
————————————————-  
Cartman pounded his hands on his desk  
“Goddamn it!”  
Mr Garrison looked up “Watch your mouth Eric.”  
Cartman scowled at the man and began to scribble in his notebook.  
Stan flipped a page in the textbook  
“Calm down fatass”  
“You guuuys, Something is really fucked up with Kinny, he’s sitting with those guys like we arnt even here!” Cartman whispered angrily  
“It’s almost lunch time.” Stan said quietly  
Kyle glanced behind him where Kenny was sitting with Craig’s gang. “I’m sure this is some kind of misunderstanding.” He said looking back at Stan and cartman  
“First, he gets on the bus with Craig. Then he sits with him, and they shared fucking headphones and now he’s spent the whole morning avoiding us hanging out with those guys!” Cartman clenched his fist “They must have brain washed him!”  
Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose “that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard”  
Stan stares down at his desk for a moment.  
“Guys I think we really hurt his feelings”  
Cartman shook his head  
The bell rang while they were talking and Eric stood up ready to run over to Kenny and ask him what the fuck, but by the time he turned toward where he had been craigs crew had already cleared out. Cartman swore u felt his breath and hurried out of the classroom not even bothering to take his books.  
Kyle face palmed “ I’m not getting his shit for him” Stan agreed and shook his head

———————————————  
Kenny dropped his books in his locker humming under his breath. When he felt a poke from behind.  
“Hey Ken ! Hurry up” Clyde chirped impatiently  
“One sec” he replied  
Clyde nodded “You should come hang with us this weekend” he said resting his hand on Kenny’s shoulder as they walked toward where Craig and token were waiting  
“I should?” He asked surprised  
“Yea! They guys and I were going to plan out our Halloween costumes!” He said excitedly  
Token nodded with a smile  
“We usally try to coordinate costumes because it gets us way more candy”  
Token said nodding with a smile  
Kenny’s cheeks turned pink and he looked at the floor token noticed this immediately  
“ Its ok Kenny we know you will probably wanna trick or treat with Stans crew, you can still come hang with us and have fun. We won’t kidnap you or anything” Kenny looked up surprised feeling his stomach knot up “I’d like that he said softly” forcing back the sudden rush of sadness  
Craig was about to ask him why he looked so sad when a High pitched voice erupted behind him  
“Kinny what the fuck”  
Kenny stiffened immediately and turned around to face Cartman  
“Ah hey man what’s up.” Kenny said looking pale  
Eric pushed Clyde out of the way and moved to get right in the blondes face  
“Dude!” Clyde exclaimed  
“Don’t Hey man me, Kinny what are you doing with these assholes.”  
Kenny stood staring at Eric with confusion. “Just because we tell you You can’t trick or treat with us because your a poor piece of shit doesn’t mean you can go be gay with fucking Craig Kinny.” Sadness flashed in his eyes for a moment before he fixed Eric with a stone cold stare he lifted both of his hands flipping two middle fingers at him.  
“I can hang out with who I want fat ass”  
Cartman grab Kenny’s arm and tried to drag him away but Craig reached out and grabbed Kenny’s other hand and in one smooth moment cartman was on the floor and Kenny was being held against craigs chest.  
“ He wants to eat with us today you fat tub of lard, if you don’t walk away I’m going to beat your fucking ass.” He said evenly Glancing at Token and Clyde who were on either side of him glaring down at the asshole.

Stan and Kyle walked around the corner just as Craigs gang joined tweak and headed toward the lunchroom.

—————————————-  
Kenny stared at his lunch tray blankly while Token and Clyde were going on about what an ass cartman was.  
“ I’m sorry guys, they usually don’t care, or really notice whether I’m there or not. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble” he said keeping his eyes down.  
Of course he couldn’t have something like this, something so normal. He wasn’t meant to  
Be this happy. He was a dirt poor freak with nothing to offer.  
He felt warm fingers intertwine with his own under the table and looked up at the concerned faces of his new friends.  
Token was the first to speak up “Oh dude that’s messed up. It’s not your fault.”  
“Yeah cartman is just an asshole about everything he can be an asshole about dude.” Clyde assured him  
Tweak twitch sporadically “How can they no-t notice your gone that’s fucked up!”  
Craig rubbed this thumb across the back of Kenny’s hand soothingly keeping his face stoic  
“On the bright side it looks like your free for trick or treat then.” He said  
Clyde Pumped his Fist in the air “Oh yeah!”  
“Hey that’s right, do you wanna come  
With us this year” token asked smiling  
Kenny gave craigs hand a squeeze and smiled at him greatfully.  
“Do you mean it?” He asked hopefully  
The all nodded  
“The more people we have the less likely the gnomes are to come out” tweak said jittering and taking a swig of his coffee  
Kenny pulled his hood down with one hand and flashed them a huge smile.  
“Hell yes then!” He said excitedly  
All of the other boys stopped a moment to stare at him. Clyde dropped the spoon of pudding he was about to eat.  
Tweak dribbled coffee out of his mouth  
Tokens jaw dropped and Craig’s cheeks flushed red.  
Kenny had a beautiful smile. Like a really fucking beautiful smile.


End file.
